pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
I II III IV Reply Can't help you with that. Got enough tasks here and else. You may be able to find some at the Poké Fanon wiki, instead. Energy ''X'' 18:29, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sensibly Yes, in a sense, you could say that. Hello I love you, if I can put some images in the wiki --ONU (talk) 22:08, October 10, 2014 (UTC)ONU 10/10/2014 05:08 p.m Unlock Actually, no. Do you not see most of these people left Wikia a long time ago? If not, they just don't want to edit here. Have you read Jellochuu's user page, even? Energy ''X'' 13:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi there Congrats on your rollback status. But what do you mean? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Do I get appreciation for my work, because my motivation for this wiki is lost for a very long time. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:44, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I have to think about it to feel motivated to edit at this wiki again. I'm already telling you that I won't give my full 100% to this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I thought about it and... thanks for your offer, but I have simply no interest in this wiki anymore. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:10, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi there No thanks. I have no intentions on editing any wikia at the moment. I am busy with a lot of things. Stop Once again, you decided to leave a bunch of messages on people's talk pages, despite a) you already did this before and it didn't help, and b) it's really none of your concern. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:25, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's not only not working, as you can see by the responses you've gotten, and you have no business spamming people's talk pages with your poorly-written nonsense. You really need to get a clue. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, this is your final warning. Today I've already had to rollback multiple edits from you, and even protect a page due to your edit-warring. You do not get to go around harassing people about their editing habits and real life responsibilities, particularly since many of them aren't even active, and don't appreciate being bothered. Continue to waste people's time and disregard admins, and you will be blocked. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Help I can't really edit at this moment because I'm really busy with our finals :( --My ProfileTalk to me 00:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :exams--My ProfileTalk to me 09:04, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::nah--My ProfileTalk to me 12:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Spam I wouldn't 100% call that spam... though you were told it was not necessary. I tried the same thing once, but got little results. Energy ''X'' 10:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well, Shock seems to have a disagreement with your edits. It is best not to pry further, which is why it is best to stick with the jobs we might have for you. Anyway, I guess you could continue updating the anime pages (DP Series) with the names, or you could assist us with the image names. Energy ''X'' 07:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply You know I cannot. Look, this is just a minor misunderstanding, best if you focus on other things. Energy ''X'' 08:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply I don't know where and why it is used. I can only assume it is a game template to show the Pokémon. It should be seen first where it is used and why. Energy ''X'' 15:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Search where it is used or ask the creator of the template. Energy ''X'' 15:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hm, don't know about that. Might want to ask someone else. Energy ''X'' 09:03, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, you can read at Shock's talk page that it needs to be used for gift Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 09:08, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat You'd have to ask Slaying. He knows such stuff. Energy ''X'' 17:43, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Mega So 4 new megas' huh? I knew it was matter of time before steelix got it.---- Seriously Butterfree, Beautifly and Dustox too?! I don't know why give mega to lesser pokemon like slobro or Audino--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:51, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I have seen the new Mega Evolutions of Glalie and Steelix and they looks cool! It's great to see that more of Ash's Pokémon got their Mega Evolutions (and Brock's too)! I think it's not a bad idea to see a Mega Butterfree, a Mega Beautifly and a Mega Dustox! Those choices are good too! Nectaria (talk) 20:37, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Demo What's this demo you're talking about?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:25, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Strange I don't see it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hoopa About time. I just read I deleted that article eight times. Energy ''X'' 21:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) They actually don't know because of the stat change equals to 80. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:36, October 16, 2014 (UTC) It seems that Hoopa will be the star of the second XY movie (maybe because of its mega evolution?) but we shouldn't created a page for it untill it became a revealed pokémon! Nectaria (talk) 21:43, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, we lack content, though that is something we all want to change. However, it is not just that, but the history of this Wiki itself. I've seen many users that copied info or images from Bulb, decreasing our influence. Energy ''X'' 08:48, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Rollbacks There aren't many suitable candidates at the moment, though it certainly would be nice. Energy ''X'' 17:45, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply Not only that, but it has to be cut. However, I think we have someone who can do that. Energy ''X'' 18:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Advice Don't constantly ask other people to undo changes I've made, especially when you leave out important details (ie, making it sound like I deleted someone's only signature, when in fact it was their second one). If you have a problem with something I've done, then talk to me. I'm not going to allow you to lie or make false accusations towards myself or any others. If you try going around people and lying about them behind their back, it's just going to end up hurting yourself. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply The dutch version of this wiki. Jantje132 (talk) 10:07, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I prefer the layout of the Spanish one aswell as I think the German one too if we were to talk about monobook style's. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:10, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Twitter Thanks for mentioning that, I'll start using that for the accounts. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 12:39, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Appearance It ain't that hard to write what you see. It is an easy part, unlike the personality section. Energy ''X'' 18:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Gamer Thanks for the info, I created the page. I will add pictures to it later. --GamerTimeUS (talk) 04:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 04:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Coming back No time, man. I feel I'm best suited to rollback work anyways and it would take a lot of effort to get there. When your free, you should come back. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...Ellis? Why are still sending messages to the users here 0_0? I thought you leave on Pokémon Wiki because you're still upset with Shockstorm :(. I wish you should change your mind and come back on this wiki and on Pokémon Answers Wikia :(. *almost cries* Please :(! Nectaria (talk) 12:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I was only replying to a message like what I'm doing now. Bye. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:07, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ...OK, bye! *sobs* ;_; *wiping a few tears*. *walks away sadly* Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 13:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Types There we go. Are these okay? P.D.: Sorry for not replying before. Adrián Perry GZ 00:15, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Yep that's better. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:07, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC)